


[podfic] Hope to be Struck

by reena_jenkins, sinuous_curve



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Electricity, F/M, Podfic, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The first time Tony Stark introduces Thor to the mutant named Storm, he watches her brew a gale with her hands and throw a bolt of lightning that splits the sky in a flash of light so brilliantly white it turns blue at the edges."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hope to be Struck

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hope to be Struck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215304) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



  
  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)

**Warnings:**  crossover, electricity  


**Length:**  00:09:37

**Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3  **[right over here](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(AVG_XMM\)%20_Hope%20to%20be%20Struck_.mp3)**  (thank you,[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!) 


End file.
